Mala Ranawat
Mala Danveer Ranawat Param Singh Tejawat Ranawat is the mother of the male lead Rudra Pratap Ranawat, in the Indian Drama Serial Rangrasiya. After eloping with Param Singh Tejawat, her first marriage to Dilsher Ranawat was disregarded, causing Rudra to grow up as a bitter man who hated all beautiful women as he believed they had the power to hurt men. She is the wife of Param Singh Tejawat, though the state of their marriage in unknown after he holds her captive in a bid to taunt Rudra, her son. Prior to her elopment, she was married to Dilsher Ranawat and resided as the female matriarch of the Ranawat Family and Ranawat Haveli. She was the sister-in-law of Danveer Ranawat and of his wife, Mohini Danveer Ranawat - however, as she is actually Mohini's younger sister regardless of marriage, her realtionship with the Ranawat Family is still maintained. This makes Samrat Ranawat, Maithili Samrat Ranawat, Sumer Ranawat and Sunehri Ranawat her nephews and nieces by both blood and by marriage. After Rudra's marriage, she became Paro's mother-in-law. Arc in Story 27 years prior to the events of Rangrasiya, Mala and her elder sister Mohini had married the Ranawat brothers Dilsher and Danveer respectively. Whilst the elder brother, Dilsher, had gone to marry Mohini who was the elder sister, he turned her down and instead married Mala She became the elder daughter-in-law of the house and gave birth to a son whom she doted on and loved irrevocably. However, her love for her son was tested when, 12 years later, Mala eloped with Tejawat leaving behind a distressed Dilsher and a distraught Rudra. Mala's love for her son was not forgotten, and she went back to the Ranawat Haveli a month after she left to take her son with her. To her disappointment, she learnt that Rudra had already left with his dad who refused to stay any longer in a house which held memories of his wife's betrayal. 15 years later and Mala had built a new life for herself as Thakurain of Birpur, being an almost consort-like figure for the reigning Thakur. She was also a mother figure to Paro, who had been orphaned by Tejawat's men in the guise of BSD soldiers. Paro and Mala were very close, and so when Paro was chosen to be the bride for the over-border baraat, Mala was ecstatic yet forlorn that her 'daughter' was leaving. She cried with Paro as Paro was getting ready for for her wedding to Varun, even helping her get ready and leading her to her wedding when it was preponed. Mala cried when Paro's baraat was leaving, huging Parvati fiercely and watching her go with tears in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, the BSD stopped the baraat, and Rudra saved Paro from Varun's evil intentions. Howver, as Mala had been manipulated by her husband into believing the BSD were evil, when news of the atack on Paro's baraat reached her Mala was anguished and thought that the woman she had raised was in the custody of the very butchers that had made her an orphan. Mala begged Tejawat to do something, but he said that he was unable to do anything as she was now at the mercy of the BSD, who are her enemies. Mala was further distraught after Rudra faked Paro's death in the car explosion, and begged the person who brought her news of Paro's death to tell her it wasn't true. Mala found out from Danveer that Rudra's marriage was getting arranged - though she had no idea that he was getting married to Paro (and that the marriage was actually a scheme to make Paro 'confess'), she went disguised to Rudra's Sangeet ceremony, where she was disappointed after not being able to see her son or his prospective bride. After sneaking back home, she is shocked to find Tejawat waiting for her, and so she reveals that Rudra is her son, not knowing that he is also Tejawat's worst enemy. Eventually, Tejawat's lies caught up with Mala as he drugged her numerous times in order to make her compliant. Whilst she wasn't aware that she was getting drugged, after Rudra and Paro bust Tejawat's smuggling ring, he drugs her again as she readies herself to join in with the festivities surrounding her son's marriage. Weeks pass and soon it transpires that the hate that had start to blossom inTejawat towards Mala after finding out that Rudra is her son has increased so much so that he now has her chained to the ground like an animal. Mala is distraught; having left her entire family for this man, she is hurt beyond belief to find out that he is a monster. She refuses to acknowledge him as her husband, and sobs uncontrollably as Tejawat tells Laila of his plans - he has chained Mala and kept her captive in the hope that Rudra will come here looking for him, only to be trapped and killed by his men. Laila, for her own ends, tricks Tejawat into thinking she is on side - however, she frees Mala and the two eventually escape. Mala is thankful and thinks that Laila allowed her the chance to relive her life, not knowing that Laila only has done so in order to be close to Rudra. Category:Ranawat Category:Ranawat Cast Category:Female Characters Category:Tejawat Affiliation Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased